<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday of the Other June by bigyeetyrus (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461418">Friday of the Other June</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigyeetyrus'>bigyeetyrus (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuesday of the Other June - Norma Fox Mazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bathrooms, Bullies, Bullying, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Middle School, Neighbors, POV First Person, Post-Canon, School, Unofficial Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigyeetyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>June finds herself engaging in bullying her former bully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June/Other June</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday of the Other June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m bullying my bully.</p><p>I’m bullying the Other June.</p><p>Never did I actually believe this would happen. Maybe in a parallel universe, or my dreams, but in real life? I don’t believe it.<br/>
But yes, it’s true. Well, maybe not 100% true, but to an extent.</p><p>The Other June gets bullied. You could say it’s karma, but I don’t think anyone deserves to be bullied. I think this, yet I do nothing to ever stop it.</p><p>Maybe it’s because I don’t want to get bullied again. What if I stand up for June and her bullies bully me instead? What if I don’t help at all and they just have one more victim to pick on? My cowardliness gets the best of me.</p><p>I wish it was more simple. No, it’s simple alright, I’m just overthinking it.</p><p>Imagine how June feels everyday. She doesn’t have to overthink it, she straight up knows that her classmates mean their insults. They say it right to her miserable face. Her eyes are no match for the cold, dead ones she gets everyday.</p><p>That’s why she has no other option but to eat in the bathroom every Friday.</p><p>Fun Day Friday: the day you get to sit anywhere you want during lunch. You don’t have to sit with your homeroom class in the same exact table in the same exact spot like you do the Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. On Friday, you actually get the liberty to sit with anyone you choose. This leaves the kids with no one to sit with alone.</p><p>At least I have Kevin and Jamie and Patrick. She has no one.</p><p>One day, I noticed she always slipped away into the hallways when the staff wasn’t looking with her lunchbox under her baggy hoodie. I excused myself to the bathroom and heard her soft chewing from the biggest stall. I left knowing I have to stand up to the bullies soon. Just not that day.</p><p>But today, this is the day.</p><p>~</p><p>My footsteps barely made a sound as I walked into the bathroom where the Other June hides out every Friday. “June?” I said as I watched her white sneakers shuffle in the reflection of the mirror. There was a beat of silence before she spoke up.</p><p>“Fish Eyes?”</p><p>Her words surprisingly didn’t bring up any bully-nostalgia in me. There was actually a sense of gentleness in her voice. I never heard that voice before. Suddenly, she stepped out of the stall. Her shoulders hung and she was kicking her lunch pail as she limped. Her face was hopeful, differing from her regular body language.</p><p>“Um, do you want to sit with me and my friends?” I turned to her and said awkwardly.</p><p>The Other June looked surprised to say the least. Her eyes don’t look like the big cartoon ones I saw on the first day of school. They look puzzled.<br/>
“Girl, are you sure?” That made me giggle.</p><p>I nodded and smiled. The edges of her mouth twitch a little. ‘I’ll take it,’ I thought to myself as I skipped out the door with the Other June. My cheeks were sore from grinning that entire lunch period. Is this what closure feels like?<br/>
In conclusion, you could say that although June bullied me and I bullied June, things will be just fine for us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>